When You Love Someone
by exaxoxo
Summary: ketika kamu jatuh cinta, kamu akan merelakan segalanya - Baekhyun. Chanbaek Story YAOI!


When you love someone

Author: exaxoxo

Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Suho, Lay, EXO ot 12

Genre: Romance, lil bit hurt comfort.

Cerita ini tidak copas, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau tokoh saya tidak itu terjadi secara sengaja, cerita yang satu lagi -_- sebenernya pengen banget dijadiin huntai karna feels nya dapet banget dan karna saya udah kuliah, susah banget buat dapet waktu ngetik cerita lagi kalo gak karna libur. Maaf banget. Dan ff yg satu itu udah saya bikin lama banget dan samsek belom dipost. Pasti hasilnya onk banget.

YAOI HARD!

WARNIIING!

* * *

 _When you love someone so much you will hurt_

 _When you love someone you will sacrifice everything_

-Byun Baekhyun

Semua orang menatap lelaki kecil itu dengan lekat, semenjak ia menginjakan kaki di Sekolah ini, lelaki itu risih memang ada apa dengan dirinya? Tatapan itu aneh, seperti lapar dan seperti memuja.

"baek!" seseorang memanggil lelaki kecil itu, lalu orang itu mendekat. Dan baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"hei Kyungsoo".

Tangan baekhyun merangkul kyungsoo, dan mereka berjalan kearah kelas baru mereka. Byun Baekhyun berumur 16 tahun dan tingkat satu Senior high School dan Do KyungSoot teman dari semasa sekolah dasar. Btw mereka di sekolah khusus laki laki dan mereka juga di asrama yang sama.

Baekhyun mempunyai badan mungil dan cukup berisi, putih mulus dan mata sipitnya bibir tipis itu terkadang membuat senyum yang menawan. Banyak yang salah dengan gender baekhyun, orang menyangka kalau ia adalah perempuan. Dan baekhyun itu jomblo selama 3 tahun dan dia Gay!

Baekhyun juga bukan termasuk anak yang populer dulu, dia biasa saja. Tidak terlalu pintar dan hanya mempunyai 1 sahabat yaitu Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mempunyai sangat luar biasa.

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun tidak satu kelas, dan baekhyun sekarang duduk di dekat jendal yang mengarah ke lapangan basket. Ada beberapa anak lelaki yang bermain basket, flower boy semua, pikir baekhyun. Namun, matanya menatap satu orang beramput merah ikal, bertelinga peri dan tersenyum lebar pada teman temannya. Bahkan ia juga bisa mendengar samar samar suara tawa lelaki itu, suara bass itu menenang kan pikiran Baekhyun. Tanpa baekhyun sadari baekhyun tersenyum dan teruus menatap laki laki itu tanpa berkedip.

"namanya Park Chanyeol anak kelas 11, aku sarankan kau menjauhinya. Ia player" ucap seseorang yang tiba tiba duduk di dekatnya.

Baekhyun kaget dan salah tingkaah, apa dirinya menatap lelaki itu dengan serius sehingga orang yang disampingnya mengetahuinya. Ahhh memikirkan itu membuat baekhyun malu. Baekhyun tersenyum pada orang di sampingnya.

"ahhhh, aku hanya melihat mereka tertawa sepertinya seru sekali." Sanggah Baekhyun

"Aku Kim Suho, aku tau nama mu Baekhyun" ucap Suho, baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Orang ini stalker? Lalu suho tertawa. "kau harus tau bahwa orang orang disini berbicara tentangmu" sambung Suho.

"ah, senang berkenalan dengan mu Suho-sshi" ucap baekhyun tersenyum ia senang mempunyai teman baru dan ya teman barunya itu mungkin saja cukup pintar. Mereka mengobrol lebih lanjut, Baekhyun berasal dari Seoul dan begitu pula dengan Suho.

* * *

Chanyeol sadar kalau ia sedang diperhatikan seseorang, tapi yang hanya bisa ia lihat hanya rambut yang berwarna coklat tua dan senyuman nya, senyuman yang membuat hati Chanyeol lega dan sejuk.

"bung kau gila!" ucap temanya yang berkulit pucat, Chanyeol hanya bisa nyengir.

"kau tau itu kelas itu, kelas berapa?".

"itu kelas 1, kenapa? Jangan bilang taksiran mu disitu? Ohh ayolah berheti untuk menjadi player park. Kasihan korban mu" ucap lelaki pucat itu, ia bernama sehun. Oh Sehun.

"aku hanya menyukai ketika korban ku itu memuja ku dan memohon untuk tidak meninggalkan nya" ucap Chanyeol. Sehun hanya menggeleng kepala, sehun sudah bisa mencegahnya lagi, itu tabiat chanyeol sejak dulu. Mungkin hanya cinta sejati yang bisa mengubahnya dan sehun sangat berharap itu akan terjadi secepatnya.

"kau psycho".

Chanyeol hanya meninggalkan sehun dan teman-temannya di lapangan, ia menuju ruang ganti baju dan segera masuk kelas karna sebentar lagi adalah pelajaran pak Ahn , guru fisika super killer dan ia tidak mau kalau nilai nya F karna terlambat masuk kelas.

' _drrt... drrtt'_ ponselnya begetar, dan chanyeol segera mengangkat telpon itu.

"hai sayang maaf aku habis latihan, malam ini aku ke kamar mu. Ya aku juga"

Setelah itu ia tersenyum miring dan menaruh ponselnya ke saku seragam nya. Ia sangat menyukai dunia nya. Maksudnya menyukai kalau ia player.

* * *

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan saatnya baekhyun kembali ke asrama, baekhyun satu kamar dengan Kyungsoo, kaki kecil baekhyun segera menuju ke kelas Kyungsoo dan pulang bersama dengannya.

"hei baek!" seru seseorang, baekhyun menoleh dan Suho beerlari menghampirinya. "kau ingin pulang bareng? Ya sekalian kita bisa mengenal tempat-tempat sekolah kita lebih jauh" tawar suho, dan senyum mengembang. "teman ku mungkin akan ikut, kau tidak keberatan kan?" ucap Baekhyun, dan suho mengangguk setuju.

"baekhyun, ayo... siapa?" ucap kyungsoo yang tiba tiba mengapit tangan baekhyun." Ini suho, suho ini kyungsoo" ucap baekhyun memperkenalkan keduanya kyungsoo dan suho hanya melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"ayoo jalan" ucap suho. Sepanjang perjalanan mengelilingi sekolah mereka yang baru. Tanpa sengaja mereka berpas pasan dengan segerombolan... yah bsia dibilang kelompok flower boys.

"hei cantik!"sapa seseorang berkulit putih pucat. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun merasa tidak cantik jadi mereka langsung melewati segerombolan flower boys itu begitu saja. Tiba – tiba tangan baekhyun di tarik, "aku memanggilmu, aku oh sehun" ucap si kulit pucat itu. Baekhyun melongo,

"aku Baekhyun, umm sunbae aku tidak cantik" ucap baekhyun dengan senyum manis lalu berjalan.

Suho menatap Sehun dengan tajam dan bermuka datar tak lama ia mengikuti KyungSoo dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang disamping Sehun, tak berkutik. Chanyeol amat menyukai senyum anak lelaki tapi, parasnya manis putih dan senyum nya bikin hati Chanyeol tenang.

"dia Baekhyun, banyak yang membicarakannya sekarang. Cantik sekali" ucap Sehun pada teman temannya.

"Baekhyun lelaki yang mengamati ku tadi pagi"

"Park jika kau menyakitinya sedikit saja, kau akan menyesal" ucap sehun tak main main.

* * *

Baekhyun merapikan bajunya dari koper ke lemari, malam ini mereka akan ada mos dan semua siswa baru diwajibkan kumpul di Hall jam 7 malam setelah makan malam. Karna ini masih jam setengah 7, baekhyun masih ada waktu untuk bersantai dikamarnya. KyungSoo sedang mampir ke kamar pacar nya si Hitam JongIn yang sudah tingkat 2. Sebenarnya baekhyun ingin sekali untuk memiliki pacar, Cuma jaman sekarang cara pacaran orang orang itu seram (menurut baekhyun) jadi ya Baekhun akan jomblo dulu dalam beberapa lama.

Pintu kamarnya tiba tiba terbuka, Kyungsoo masuk dengan membawa beberapa permen lollipop kesukaannya

"baek, kau harus tau!" seru Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo melempar lollipo itu kearah Baekhyun dan baekhyun segera menangkapnya lallu memakannya.

"apa?" tanya baekhyun kepo, Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebentar "kau taukan tadi ada segerombolan orang. Yahhh Flower Boy sekolah ini, ada lelaki berambut merah. Kau lihatkan?" baekhyun mengangguk, ia tersipu malu. Ia bahkan berpikir kenapa gak lelaki itu saja yang minta kenalan.

"namanya Park Chanyeol dan dia playboy, terkenal sekali tukang php! Dan kau harus berhati hati dengannya Baek. Aku akan menjaga mu tanpa kau minta"jelas Kyungsoo, baekhyun tertawa. Si Kyungsoo ini tukang gosip sama seperti si hitam.

"tau darimana? Kalaupun dia playboy juga tidak apa. Toh aku juga tidak suka" jawab baekhyun enteng. Ya, mungkin saja si kecil Baekhyun tidak menyukai nya. Tapi suatu saat nanti kan tidak ada yang tahu. Atau mungkin ia telah berbohong pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya mengendikan bahu nya lalu menyeret keluar baekhyun sebentar lagi jam 7 jadi mereka harus ke Hall dan pemberitahuan untuk mos besok akan diumumkan.

Hall berada disamping asrama mereka jadi mereka tidak usah terburu buru untuk sampai disana. Hall di sekolah mereka sungguh besar ada panggung nya dan beberapa siswa sudah berkumpul disana. Mereka duduk berbari sesuai dengan kelas masing masing. Baekhyun duduk di tengah dan memain kan ponselnya.

"hei Baek!" Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum, itu Suho. Suho duduk disamping baekhyun. "aku dengar, kita akan di bimbing oleh Chanyeol sunbae dan Sehun Sunbae". Memikirkan si rambut merah Baekhyun jadi tersipu sendiri.

"mereka terkenal galak, ketika sedang menjadi pembimbing. Aku harap mereka tidak aneh aneh. Atau marah marah tidak jelas". Ya semoga saja, semoga saja.

Ketika acaranya sudah mulai. Para panitia memberitahu jadwal apasaja mos selama seminggu. Mos akan diadakan malam hari supaya tidak mengganggu belajar siswa. Salah satu yang paling Baekhyun benci adalah jurit malam. Mengelilingi sekolah mereka malam hari dan masuk sesuai kelompok. Setiap Kelas akan dibagi 3 kelompok.

Jurit malam itu akan dimulai besok. Malam ini hanya perkenalan dan diberitahu acara apa saja. Dan mereka disuruh balik ke asrama.

"hei" seseorang menempuk pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati si rambut merah, idamannya berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"y...ya?" tanya baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar dan menatap lekat mata baekhyun. Uhhhh baekhyun melting!

"aku kira kita sudah berkenalan tadi, apa aku boleh pinjam ponsel mu?" tanya Chanyeol, tanpa ragu Baekhyun memberikan ponselnya. Chanyeol mengetik sesuatu.

"aku sudah memberikan nomor ku, dan aku sudah mempunyai nomor mu" ucap Chanyeol lalu merogoh saku dan mengambil ponselnya.

"aku akan menelpon mu nanti malam, selamat malam baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol lalu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku. Tubuhnya memanas jantungnya berdetak seribu kali lipat.

Sepasang mata menatap mereka tidak suka,ia sudah tau kalau Chanyeol akan menyakiti Baekhyun. Ia sudah teramat sangat tau akan kelanjutan mereka berdua.

TBC

Ini cerita dari kisah author wkwk, tapi sudah di modifikasi sedemikian rupa supaya gak mirip banget sama kejadian yang saya alami. Kisahnya sebenernya sih sad ending pake banget! Nyakitin, dan bener bener buat saya ancur lebur. Jadi curcol kan wkwk. Yang jadi orang ketiganya menurut kalaian siapa? Menurut saya sih gak bakal seru kalo gak ada orang ketiga dan keempat. Chapther 2 nya bakalan fast update. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dan kasih saran kalau ada yang kurang.

Backsound : Breakbot – why.


End file.
